Indecisive Girl
by Lunis Taris
Summary: An unusual story of Chrome, Hibari and Mukuro. Hibari, a rich business owner leaves his work because he's fed up with it. He hires at Mukuro's café where Chrome already works. And Chrome develops a liking for both men. But she simply cannot decide.


_Sighing heavily, the raven haired placed his fountain pen back into its holder. Oh, how he hated this routine. Every day was exactly the same. He would get up at exactly 6 a.m., take a shower and get dressed in the suit and shirt he prepared the evening before. When he would walk down the stairs, he would find his black shoes cleaned and polished beside the wooden front door. Passing by them he would reach his kitchen where his servants set up his breakfast. And yes, this was exactly the same every day: A cup of green tea, a bowl of Miso Shiru and two slices of Mochi. He would eat alone and in silence, none of his servants dared to enter the kitchen and disturb his peace. They know too well that he would never leave his room unarmed. He carried his trustable set of tonfas always with him. As soon as he finished his breakfast he would move to the front door to put on his shoes. When he would leave, his secretary Kusakabe would already wait for him, standing beside the car door of the black limousine, being ready to drive him to his office. _

_Once they arrived after a taciturn drive at the giant building which has the letters "HKC" on it, the steel grey eyed would walk straight into his office. He would check the business news concerning his branch of trade. He would wait for Kusakabe to arrive with the papers he had to sign. It seemed to him that the pile of papers grows steadily. He would after that attend some usual business meetings, have lunch alone in his office, sign some more papers, attend some more meetings, make some calls and in the end Kusakabe would drive him home. There he would check his own private mailings until it was time for his lunch. He would spend the evening reading a book in library. Before he would go to bed he would choose a suit and a shirt for the next day. Every day would start like that and every day would be filled with the same recurring routines and every day would end like that. Every day, every week, every month, every year. No wonder he was fed up. _

"_Sir? Sir? You look like something was to your displease." The tall black haired looked worriedly down on his boss. He worked for him for several years now but he has never seen such an expression on his well shaped face. _

_The raven haired looked up quickly. He hasn't even noticed that his secretary had entered the room. "No, it's nothing." Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. "Please hand me your car keys. I want to use it. You can take the limousine to drive home." _

_Tetsuya blinked irritated but handed him the keys nonetheless. If Hibari Kyoya wants something, he knows it is better for your own health to give him what he wanted. _

"_May I ask why you need my car, Sir?"_

"_That's none of your business." Hibari stood from his stool and walked towards the large maple wood door of his office, the keys swinging in his hand._

"_Sir? Sir! You still have some meetings to attend! Sir!" Kusakabe followed him quickly. What was his boss planning? _

"_Cancel them or fill in for me. I have something else to do." The raven haired waved dismissively at him. "I'll be back when I found what I'm looking for."_

And now three weeks later he still hasn't returned to his position as a CEO in his company. He still worked in the café he got hired on the day he abandoned his office desk. He really enjoyed the work there because it was so different from what he used to do before. Every day was not like the other. Every day next to the regular customers there were new people which he probably will only see once in a lifetime. He even laid down his usual antisocial attitude. And besides that there were his colleague. A cute girl named Chrome.

_The purple haired girl took the 'Help wanted'- sign from the window sill of the café. She smiled happily because she never thought she would get a job at a nice café like this. The job interview in the office with the owner of this place had been really good. He was a rather young handsome man, with blue hair and odd eyes. Most people were bothered by this but Chrome didn't care. He treated her nicely and besides that she thought that having mismatched eyes made him more interesting and even mysterious. And furthermore he didn't mock her because of her eye patch. It seems he find it normal that she wore something like that. He even joked about giving her an eye patch with a steaming coffee cup printed on it. She smiled as she tied the apron around her waist. This will be a good start, she thought. Chrome didn't regret leaving her old job as an archivist. The work in the dark, cold archive depressed her. She wanted to be outside, in the warm welcoming sun. She wanted to talk to people, not only see their feet as they passed by the archive building. On some days she felt like she couldn't breathe being in the cellar of the archive. But everyone told her that after the accident and with that eye patch, she shouldn't work in public places. And now she did what she wanted: to work amongst and with other people in broad daylight, serving coffee and delicious cakes, chatting with the regular customers. She couldn't have been happier. Except for… feeling torn between two men. Her boss, who offered her a new interesting job and her colleague, a raven haired man who seemed to be even more mysterious ._

"Ah, Chrome-chan, wait! That package is too heavy for you to carry." Hibari jogged to her side, taking the sugar package from her arms. He knew that she could carry it on her own but he really liked to help her. Because he knew he would be rewarded with that sweet smile of hers, making his heart beat a little faster.

"Thank you, Hibari-kun." She smiled at him as he lifted the package from her grip. Though Hibari was sometimes rough and scary to customers, he treated her nicely from the first day on. She bowed to him and took a lighter item from the van which delivered their supplies for the week. While they were unlading the transporter in the backyard, their boss served the early customers with a smile and a wink of his mismatched eyes. He checked every item his employees, Hibari and Chrome brought into the storage room with their order list and the delivery note. He smiled at both of them even though he was fully aware of the subliminal rivalry between Hibari and him.

_It was already late; the last customers left only 10 minutes ago as a soft knock on his office door made him look up. In the door frame stood a beautiful young woman, her hair style, strange to say, resembled his own. As she spoke it was like soft music in his ears. Her voice was clear and it made him smile immediately, forgetting that his back and feet hurt from the standing, rushing and serving customers. His mismatched eyes focused on her face as she asked him whether the job he offered is still vacant and already taken. Without further hesitation he asked her a few questions about herself and why she wanted the job. But in his mind he already hired her. He would have done everything to keep her around him. He didn't mind that she wears an eye patch, and didn't ask further about it though he joked with her about it. He wanted to keep that beautiful angel all to himself. _

"Is there much left in the van, Chrome-chan?" He turned to her as she stepped out of the storage room.

"Ah, no, it's not much, Hibari-kun and I will be finished soon, Mukuro-sama." She bowed to him politely as she walked out to the backyard again. He smiled inwardly to himself and his smile appeared on his face as his two regular customers came, fighting their usual morning fight.

"I said 'Stop it' but you still keep doing it. Now go get me a damn coffee, you baseball nut!" Mukuro watched the silverette sitting down in his usual booth at the window while the raven haired approached the counter.

"The same as always, Yamamoto-san?" Mukuro already held two cups of black coffee in his hand, offering them to the tall athletic man. "Yes, yes, thank you Mukuro-san." Yamamoto received the cups and paid them already. "This will cheer him up." Mukuro waved at him and checked the next thing Hibari brought into the storage. Although he and him were in a constant, harmless fight about Chrome's attention and grace he liked him.

_In the moment the raven haired stepped through the door, he caught his and Chrome' attention. There was an aura of experience but also of inquietude surrounding him. He was even more surprised as the raven haired asked for a job. He didn't look like the one who would usually work at a café; he looked more like someone who would sit behind a large wooden table with shiny surface, signing papers and attending meetings. But he noticed how tired his precious worker Chrome was at the end of work, so he hired the dark haired man. _

"Phew", Chrome leaned next to him at the counter. "It's all done. Hibari-kun is giving the delivery man the empty boxes in return." She smiled at Mukuro. "Now we can get all started~."

As they cleaned the café after it closed and gave out the last coffees to go, the blue haired man approached Chrome. "Chrome-chan, do you happen to have any plans tonight?" He gently touched her hand as he took the chair from her hands.

Shyly she looked at him. "Do you want to ask me out?" Her cheeks tinged a bit. "Actually… Hibari-san already asked me to go out with him. So, maybe tomorrow?"

Mukuro frowned. "Hibari-san, hm? Can I ask you something personal Chrome?" She nodded in response, waiting for him to speak again a little nervously. "Do you like Hibari-san?"

Biting her bottom lip and with the blush spreading more and more on her face she met his mismatched eyes. "I… in fact… I like him. But…" her voice trailed off a little. "I like you too." Saying this she caused her boss to blink flabbergasted. "You like both of us?"

So he was right, he and Hibari were in an actual battle about Chrome's love and attention and he was a step ahead of him. He already asked her out! "Chrome-chan…" She shook her head. "Mukuro-same, please don't say anything." She was about to say something more as the raven haired entered the scene. He immediately noticed the tension which rose between the purple haired girl and their boss. And with his appearance it even intensified.

"What's going on here?" he demanded to know, the tone of his voice holding a glint of ice. "Is everything alright, Chrome-chan?" The steel grey eyes laid on her porcelain face to look for any sign that she was in trouble. But there was no sign of it.

Chrome shook her head. "It's alright, Hibari-san." She sighed heavily. "I guess it's the best to be honest with both of you. I… I like both of you. I don't even know whom I like more. Even though you're different, you're all even when it comes to how much I like you. Can't I just go out with both of you? Only until I figured it out, of course." She looked at them pleadingly. Hibari glanced at Mukuro who returned that look. Both of them thought exactly the same that they won't give up Chrome so easily and lose her to the other.

And so, Chrome was treated like a queen from both of the men she liked. They tried to exceed each other on every date. The girl with the eye patch noticed the envious looks of the other girls when she was out on a date with Hibari and Mukuro, and she could faintly hear them ranting at their dates after she passed by. She actually didn't want to change anything.

She was happy just the way things were.


End file.
